Jungle Fury: Lion's Wrath
by windstorm16
Summary: Upon discovering an ancient temple Naruto unknowingly unleashes a great evil from its imprisonment, Dai Shi. After being forcefully merged with Dai Shi Naruto will show the Elemental Countries who's really King of the Jungle.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with a new story! Yes another story, another Naruto/Power Ranger story, what can say we need more of them and besides ones where Naruto's a goody-goody Ranger. Here we'll be seeing Naruto taking the role of the villain and not just any villain, but the one and only, the King of the Jungle, Lord of the Beasts, the dragon himself, Dai Shi! So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

'Ugh how did this happen.' Were the thoughts of one Naruto Uzumaki as he wondered aimlessly through the forest trying to find where his team was

To understand how Naruto got separated from his team you would have to go back six days ago.

It had started when Naruto and his team were called into the Hokage's Office by the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju, and given a C-rank mission to guard a travelling caravan that were transporting valuable artifacts from some ancient order, something to do with animal spirits.

'Whatever that means.' Naruto had thought when first given the mission

So they set out accompanied by Rock Lee, who acted as the third member in place of the still missing Satsuki. For the first few days everything had been fine, that is until they had been attacked by a large group of bandits and even a few missing-nin. During the ensuing fight Naruto had gotten separated from his team and the caravan.

That had been three days ago and Naruto still hadn't located his team.

'You'd think I'd have found them by now or Kakashi-sensei would have sent his summon dogs to try and find me.' Thought Naruto annoyed he hadn't made any progress in finding his team

Deciding to get a better view from a high point Naruto jumped up to the top of the tallest tree he could find. Looking around Naruto tried spotting his team anywhere in the distance, sadly he still couldn't find them, but he did see something.

'Huh, what's that? Looks kind of like a temple.' Naruto thought seeing a ruined temple off in the distance

Knowing it'll get dark soon Naruto jumped down the tree and began heading towards the temple for shelter.

Once he arrived Naruto looked around the temple in awe, it looked surprisingly intact for being abandoned for who knows how long. One thing Naruto noticed was a symbol on the walls, gates, and stone arenas.

The symbol being three claw marks.

Walking around the temple Naruto most of the rooms were empty. He soon reached a staircase that went down into the ground making Naruto equal parts curious of what's down there and nervous that something was supposed to be kept down there.

Curiosity soon won out and Naruto moved down the stairway soon coming to a large set of heavy iron doors. With some effort he managed to get them open and saw a small room with a stone altar with a box sitting on it, several dozen candles around the room, and on the far wall was a mural.

Moving around the altar Naruto looked at the stone carvings in the wall that showed humanoid animals fighting what looked like a dragon before another showed the dragon being locked in a box. Looking at the carving and the box on the table Naruto saw they looked the same.

'How could they fit a giant dragon in a little box?' Naruto wondered picking the box up he moved it around frowning when he didn't hear anything moving inside it

Shrugging Naruto lifted the lid open to look inside and saw… nothing. Looking inside the box Naruto frowned again not seeing anything inside or even a hidden compartment.

"Well that's a little disappointing." Naruto stated tossing the box aside to go look around the rest of the temple

Though he didn't get far when a black and yellow aura exploded out of the box with a roar, throwing Naruto back in shock.

 **"At last! After ten thousand years I have been set free!"** a dark voice announced at it solidified into a vague humanoid shape with glowing yellow eyes

Naruto paled when he saw the thing, he wasn't sure what it was but his mind jumped to the only conclusion it could make when seeing a disembodied entity.

"GHOST!" Naruto shouted running out of the room and quickly leaving the temple and back into the forest

'I gotta get out of here.' Naruto thought looking around

 **"Naruto."** The voice whispered sounding like it came from everywhere, freaking Naruto out even more

"Who's there?" Said Naruto looking around before continuing to run

 **"Naruto."** The voice repeated

Stopping Naruto turned around, hoping to find where the voice was coming from. That turned out to be a mistake as he saw the black and yellow aura rushing straight at him!

"AAH!" Naruto screamed when the aura flew inside him throwing the blonde back and knocking him out

*Mindscape*

Within Naruto's mindscape the Kyuubi opened its eyes in intrigue as it saw what happened to its container with that unknown being. A being that was now residing within, and trying to possess, the boy.

 **"What is this? What are you doing here creature? Are you this boys animal spirit?"** The being demanded appearing in front of the Kyuubi's cage

Scoffing the Kyuubi regarded the being with boredom.

 **"Animal spirit? Hardly, if this brat possessed an animal spirit it'd likely be a monkey, they're hyper, stupid, and enjoy throwing their feces. Though judging by where the boy found you, I'm guessing you are Dai Shi and that temple was once a school for the Order of the Claw."** Said Kyuubi

 **"I see even after all ten millennia my name is still remembered. Good then these pitiful humans will soon know my power once again!"** Dai Shi said, Kyuubi snickering at the words

 **"Sorry to disappoint, but no one from this time remembers you or even the Order of the Claw. I only know of you because I came into existence three thousand years after you were sealed. I gotta say I absolutely love your goal."** Kyuubi said in excitement

The thought of humans being destroyed and animals ruling the planet was very enticing to the fox.

 **"Hm, very well fox if you assist me in controlling this body I shall free you and name you one of my generals for my Beast War."** Dai Shi offered knowing it'd be good to have such a powerful creature on his side

Though he believed the fox rejected his offer when it scoffed.

 **"As much as I'd love to stuff this brat into the deepest corner of his mind and leave him there, you'd be surprised at his determination and willpower. He'd find some way to take back control and expel you from his body and if not his "friends" would simply do it themselves."** Said Kyuubi knowing how tedious and determined humans could be to get there way

Dai Shi couldn't help but agree with the Kyuubi, loathe as he was to admit it, when he entered the boys body he should've instantly taken control. The fact that he hasn't yet speaks of the boys willpower.

 **"Though I may have a suggestion so that neither of these things can happen."** Kyuubi continued

 **"Then speak."** Commanded Dai Shi willingly to try anything if it meant no one could stop his plans…

 **"Make so there's nothing to remove from the boy."** Said Kyuubi

… Anything but that.

 **"Your saying I should merge with this human?!"** Dai Shi roared in anger at the mere suggestion of merging with a human

 **"Now, now, don't get angry. And think about it, if you merge with the boy it will remove any chance of him getting rid of you, as he will BE you. And that way no outside source could remove you either as if they did the boy would be just an empty shell. While sure some of the boys traits might still exist but it's better than having to fight for control over the body."** Said Kyuubi, Dai Shi growling in anger as he couldn't argue with that logic

 **"Very well, I'll merge with the boy. But he still requires an animal spirit, a powerful one, one that will show he is a king among these ants."** Said Dai Shi already having an idea of what animal spirit would suit the boy perfectly

In Naruto's mindscape Dai Shi's power flowed through his body merging with him, along with making him stronger and fixing any damage done to him over the years. While also a roar was heard echoing throughout him.

*Later*

Deep within the mountains hidden from the rest of the world was where Dai Shi's temple resided.

"Too long, you have rested, waiting for this day." Said Naruto sprinkling dust on the ground dressed in a new attire consisting of a black lion pelt over his shoulders and a form fitting black uniform with yellow lining and a lion motif on the front

He also stood five inches taller and put on some muscle after Dai Shi's power repaired the damage done to him from the villagers and eating nothing but ramen his entire life.

"Come forth with you terror. Come forth with your hate. Come forth with your power. Arise, my Rinshi." Naruto commanded as dozens of Rinshi rose up from the ashes their arms held out ready to obey his commands

"You." Said Naruto pointing to one Rinshi in the front and motioned it to come forward

The Rinshi hopped towards Naruto who took out a small Mantis statue and placed it on the Rinshi's forehead as it transformed.

"The Mantis, power 100 times its body weight. You shall lead my army to clear out the nearby villages." Naruto ordered

"Yes!" Hissed Mantis

"Let no humans stop us from preparing for the arrival." Said Naruto moving to his throne, as Mantor bowed and turned to leave with the Rinshi

"Wait!" Naruto commanded raising a hand stopping them

"Where's Camille?" Questioned Naruto

As if in response Camille, a beautiful woman wearing an intricate red dress with black and gold designs and her done up in a bun and a braid resembling a chameleon tail, stepped out of the wall looking around before focusing on Naruto, humming in approval with a smile.

"Dai Shi! What a magnificent new look you have." Camille commented though feeling something was different about her master

"Where have you been, my lovely?" Naruto demanded not saying anything to her calling him Dai Shi as in a way he is Dai Shi

Camille was annoyed and a little angry at the question as she walked forward.

"Where have I been? I've been in that wall for over ten thousand years waiting for you." Replied Camille more than a little angry at the question

Where else would she be?!

"Stay and talk to me as the Mantis leads the Rinshi on a… little raid." Naruto said dismissing Mantis and the Rinshi with wave of his hand while Camille smiled sitting on the steps to the throne

"Rinshi, let's go." Ordered Mantis as the Rinshi parted for him as they left

Once the Rinshi and Mantis were gone Camille turned back to Dai Shi taking in his new appearance, and she like she saw.

"So, what's with the new look Dai Shi?" Camille asked

"I required a human host in my weakened state, this one proved sufficient enough, Though I was required to merge with the boy to avoid the risk of being removed and sealed away again." Said Naruto, Camille freezing at this information

"Then are you Dai Shi or this person?" Questioned Camille, Naruto smirking

"I am both, Naruto and Dai Shi. Though I would not have managed to gain this body if not for our new ally. Katsumi enter!" Said Naruto as the doors opened

Looking Camille saw another woman enter with long blood red hair and matching red eyes, three jagged whisker marks on each cheek, elongated canines, claws, and wearing an outfit similar to her own only where hers had gold Katsumi's had burnt orange.

"Camille meet Katsumi our new ally and the might Kyuubi no Kitsune!" Naruto said, Camille looking Katsumi in surprise to have a Tailed Beast on their side

Camille had kept up with the on goings of the outside word during the time she waited for Dai Shi's return, so knew about the Tailed Beast, Chakra, and Hidden Villages. She'd even managed to gain Chakra for herself to better serve Dai Shi when he returned, plus it seemed like a powerful and versatile energy to have.

"Ah, it feels so good to be free again, I'd nearly forgotten what it felt like!" Said Katsumi in pleasure at finally being free and not have to worry about being sealed again as now the only people with that level of skill and power are long dead

"Hm, I suppose it'll be good to have another girl around." Camille said with a smirk, as Katsumi laughed

"Oh sweetheart we are going to get along just fine~" Said Katsumi

*With Team Seven*

Sitting in a small restaurant was Kakashi, Sakura, and Lee though none of them were eating to worried of where there missing member was.

After they got separated from Naruto they tried looking for him with no luck. They eventually decided to continue the mission with the hope that Naruto would make his way to the village where they were escorting the caravan.

Sadly when they arrived Naruto wasn't there. Kakashi had then sent out his hounds to try and pick up his scent, they all returned empty handed, having not found any scent, as if Naruto simply vanished.

"Do you think he's alright?" Asked Sakura quietly nervous of where her other teammate was

She'd already lost Satsuki to Orochimaru, she didn't know how she'd handle Naruto vanishing as well.

"I'm sure he's fine Sakura, you know Naruto it takes a lot to put him down a for a while." Kakashi said

"Kakashi-sensei is right, Naruto's flames of youth would be doused so easily, I'm sure he's out there right now looking for us!" Said Lee with his usual enthusiasm completely confident his rival was alright

"I guess." Sakura said wishing she had their confidence

Suddenly they all heard explosions and screaming coming from outside and Kakashi jumped up going into sensei mode.

"Let's go now and see what's happening!" Said Kakashi as he and the two genin ran out the restaurant seeing who was attacking

Though when they saw it was the Rinshi led by Mantis they stopped for a moment confused as to what the creatures were.

"Yes! Gather their fear, Rinshi! It makes us stronger! It makes me stronger!" Mantis said feeling his power grow from the humans fear

"Uh sensei, what are those things?" Sakura asked

"No idea, but whatever they are they aren't good. Let's take 'em down!" Said Kakashi as they charged into the fray and began fighting the Rinshi only to find out they were a lot stronger than they looked

"Ugh, they hit almost as hard as Neji when he fights seriously." Said Lee

"Not mention they don't seem to tire out either." Sakura added

"Just what are these things?" Kakashi wondered

They then saw Mantis jump down from his perch on a roof.

"Time for my true form!" Said Mantis before to Team Seven's surprise his arms and head were pulled into his body before he exploded like glass revealing a mantis-like monster creature

"Now for some real destruction!" Mantis shouted ready to cause some mayhem for his master

"Ew gross!" Said Sakura disgusted seeing the giant bug monster

"Pound for pound, humans are no match for a bug." Said Mantis charging at them but was stopped by Kakashi who now had his Sharingan out

"I think it's time I end things." Kakashi said knowing he'll have to take this threat seriously

"Grrr, Rinshi take care of him!" Mantis ordered

The Rinshi all charged Kakashi though were effortlessly dispatched this time now that he was taking them seriously before turning to Mantis going through handsigns.

"Light Style: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang!" Kakashi said as the lightning hound attacked Mantis exploding on contact

Crying in pain Mantis rolled away as he was back in his sealed form.

"I'll get you for this!" Mantis swore as he retreated knowing his master will not be pleased

*Dai Shi's Temple*

"I give you great power, but you return to me without a victory! I can take your power as easily as I gave it!" Naruto said glaring down at Mantis who was shaking under his stare, while Camille and Katsumi both smirked

"Yes take it! Destroy the icky Mantis." Said Camille with a dark smirk

"No!" Mantis cried out not wanting to be destroyed

"Silence!" Roared Naruto, wiping the smirk off Camille's face

"Please master give me another chance, it was those humans, with the headbands, they stopped me!" Mantis said, getting Naruto's attention

"Headbands, what headbands?" Demanded Naruto

"Uh, blue with metals plated depicting a leaf!" Mantis said quickly

"Sounds like your old team." Katsumi said, Naruto looking deep in thought

"Camille, Katsumi. Go into to village with the Rinshi. Perhaps together, you can manage to succeed." Naruto commanded

"We will not fail you." Camille said as she donned her chameleon armor while Katsumi wore similar armor only being fox designed

"Also take these." Said Naruto tossing them the Shodaime Hokage's necklace and his old headband

"Tell them Naruto Uzumaki is dead, that should be enough to demoralize them. But do not kill them, only I shall have the privilege of ending their lives." Said Naruto

"Gladly." Katsumi said as they all laughed evilly

*With Kakashi*

"Shiro-san a moment of your time." Kakashi said approaching the leader of the caravan and the man who made the mission request

"Oh Kakashi-san what can I do for you?" Asked Shiro

"I was just wondering if I could ask you more about that ancient order you told us about." Kakashi said knowing it was a long shot but with the appearance of that Mantis monster and those "Rinshi" he had a hunch they were connected

"Oh you must be wondering about that creature from earlier." Guessed Shiro, Kakashi nodding in affirmative

"Yes and I wanted to know if it's somehow related this… Order of the Claw you called it." Kakashi said, Shiro nodding gravely

"I'm afraid it is. You see ten thousand years ago there was a great evil named Dai Shi. He believed that animals should rule the planet and humans were to be erased. Brave warriors channeled their animal spirits, and after a great battle, they were able to capture Dai Shi and lock him away. The Order of the Claw was founded to train students to serve as protectors if Dai Shi were ever to escape. At first I believe this all merely a myth, but with that Mantis creatures appearance and the Rinshi, I can safely assume that this legend is real and Dai Shi has escaped." Said Shiro, Kakashi rubbing his temples from the coming headache

'Great, just great. First an invasion, then Satsuki going rogue, now ancient evil warlord that wants to conquer the planet. What else could go wrong?!' Kakashi thought as Sakura and Lee ran up to him

"Kakashi-sensei that Mantis thing is back and he's brought friends!" Said Sakura

'Kami damn it!' Thought Kakashi as ran with the Genin to where Mantis was with Camille, Katsumi, and the Rinshi

When they arrived Kakashi saw Mantis was now joined by two females wearing fox ad chameleon themed armor respectively.

"I would have thought you learned your lesson last time." Kakashi said, Mantis laughing

"That was before, now I have my own back up and I'm stronger than ever!" Said Mantis flaring his new power given to him by Camille and Katsumi to make sure he didn't lose again

'What?! That power, it's like a Tailed Beasts Chakra!' Kakashi thought seeing wisps of red chakra coming off Mantis

"Where did you get that power?" Kakashi demanded wanting to know how this creature managed to get Tailed Beast chakra

"You can thank us for that, we needed to make sure he didn't lose again." Said Camille, Kakashi turning his attention to her and Katsumi but mainly focused on Katsumi before it clicked

"Kyuubi." Kakashi said gravely, Lee and Sakura looking at him shocked before looking to the armored fox woman

"That's right, I'm free at last all thanks to my new master Dai Shi." Said Katsumi

'So they are working for Dai Shi, and if the Kyuubi is free that means they have Naruto as well.' Kakashi thought

"Oh our master also wished us to give these, I'm sure they're familiar." Camille said pulling out Naruto's headband freezing Team Seven as they recognized it

"K-Kakashi-sensei that's-" Sakura began not wanting to believe she lost another teammate

"That's right, my former annoying container is gone, forever!" Said Katsumi showing them the Shodaime's necklace throwing it at their feet along with the headband

The three Ninja stared at the two objects in muted shock, not able to bring themselves to believe the blonde knucklehead was dead.

"But don't worry, you'll be joining him soon enough!" Mantis said charging at them though knowing he couldn't kill them unless we wished to face his masters wrath

Kakashi snapped out of his shock first and managed to grab Lee and Sakura pulling them to safety.

"Sakura, Lee snap out of it, I need you both to focus on the fight! Afterwards we'll find out if they're telling the truth." Kakashi said

"Ri-right." Said Sakura still shaken at the idea she now lost both her teammates

"Hai Kakashi-sensei!" Lee said

The three then engaged Mantis and the Rinshi, as Camille and Katsumi hung back.

"Hm, they appeared to get over that pretty quickly." Camille commented

"But it did what was needed, they aren't reacting as quickly or moving as fast." Replied Katsumi

The Konoha Ninja were thrown back and were surrounded by Rinshi as Mantis laughed.

"Yes! Now it's time to show you humans what real power is, I've been gathering peoples fear and it makes me stronger, it makes me grow!" Mantis said as he began growing until he was giant sized

"That's not good." Muttered Kakashi his visible eye wide open

"Now to squash you!" Mantis said preparing to step on them

"Move now!" Kakashi shouted as they jumped out of the way in time

"Sensei what should we do?" Sakura asked fearfully at now facing a giant monster

"We have no choice we have to retreat back to Konoha. As of now we can't face something like this." Said Kakashi regretfully but knowing there's nothing they can do

Reluctantly nodding Lee and Sakura all jumped away with Kakashi unable to stop the giant monster from destroying the small village.

"That's right run! Run while you still can, for soon Dai Shi will come for all humans and then animals will rule!" Mantis said gleefully pleased to have completed his task

*Later-Dai Shi's Temple*

"You have done well Mantis, Camille, Katsumi. You completed the mission and made sure my former allies knew the Naruto they know is dead." Said Naruto

"Thank you Master." The three said kneeling before him

"Soon the whole world shall know, my fury." Naruto said unleashing a roar as a black and yellow lion appeared behind him

"That's not all we also located this in the caravan that was being transported by the ninja." Camille said as several Rinshi brought forth a large stone block

"And what is this supposed to be?" Demanded Naruto wanting to know how this would help his plans

"We don't know but there's something inside it." Katsumi said

Rising from his throne Naruto approached the stone running his hand along the surface before slamming his fist down on it cracking it in half, revealing it was hollow inside except for a wooden box with the Order of the Claw on the lid. Opening the box Naruto saw three sets of sun glasses colored red, blue, and yellow, a purple wolf shaped wrist device, and a white bracelet.

Seeing the things Naruto started chuckling which soon grew to laughter, as Camille, Katsumi, and Mantis looked at the objects in surprise.

"Those are…" Camille trailed off

"Unbelievable, those fools didn't even know what they had found. The only things that could give them a chance of defeating me and they basically gift wrapped them for me." Said Naruto as he channeled his dark lion spirit into the items as they changed to look more demonic

"Mantis continue to gather humans fear. Camille, Katsumi take these and go out into the Elemental Countries and find me those who will become my Jungle Psycho Rangers." Naruto ordered

"Yes master!" The three said

"Rinshi lets go!" Ordered Mantis leaving to gather more fear

Camille and Katsumi gathered the morphers and left as well to locate those who would be useful as Psycho Rangers.

Naruto meanwhile sat on his throne smirking, pleased with this turn of events.

'Soon the world shall be returned to its rightful place and nothing will stand in my way.' Naruto thought

 **So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto has merged with Dai Shi so no worries of being removed from his body and he's been given the Lion Animal Spirit because one a fox would be cliche, two a dragon would be to obvious, and three look at the Black Lion Armor and tell me that isn't awesome. So yep Naruto has become Dai Shi taken back his temple, sent out his minions, and is now going to put together his own group of evil Rangers. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here with another mass update for several stories. Nothing much to say other than hope you enjoy. So without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

Sitting at her desk Tsunade couldn't help but tap her fingers nervously. A couple days had passed since she sent Team Seven, with the addition of Rock Lee, out on an escort mission. It was a simple enough mission nothing to worry about besides maybe encountering a few bandits.

But ever since they left Tsunade had started winning large amounts of money in the lottery and scratch off tickets. This worried Tsunade greatly as she knew she only started winning when something bad was going to happen, and the more she won the worse things became.

And she had already won a lot.

Naturally Tsunade was internally freaking out not sure what could happened.

Suddenly Tsunade was pulled from her thoughts when there was a knock at her door.

"Enter." Tsunade called out

Looking she saw Team Seven enter all with downcast expressions, though Tsunade quickly noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Naruto?" Tsunade asked fearful and worried when they seemed to become even more depressed than before

"The mission ended in a failure and Naruto…" Began Kakashi before silently pulling Naruto's headband and the Shodaime's necklace

Grabbing her grandfather's necklace with shaky hands Tsunade looked at them.

"Tell me everything." Ordered Tsunade

So, Kakashi told Tsunade everything that happened from when Naruto got separated to the fight with Mantis and the Rinshi, Shiro telling him about Dai Shi, ending with the second fight against Mantis and seeing the Kyuubi being free and the reveal Naruto was dead.

Kakashi had some hope that Naruto had survived the Kyuubi being released given his strong Uzumaki lifeforce.

"I see. You all are dismissed and may rest, Kakashi when you have the time fill out a more detailed report to go over." Tsunade said

Nodding the three left the office. Only once she was alone did Tsunade allow the tears to fall gripping the necklace in her hand.

'This thing really is cursed.' Tsunade thought angry that another person she cared about was taken by the necklace

*With Katsumi and Camille*

"This is it." Said Katsumi as she and Camille entered a small village in the Land of Claws

"Hm so we'll find someone with the Tiger Spirit here." Camille said holding the red solar cell morpher as it glowed

Apparently when Naruto channeled his power into them he made it so they'd be able to act as trackers for their corresponding animal spirit. It hadn't taken them long to locate someone to become the Red Ranger.

Walking through the village they drew some looks from the people given their strange attire. Katsumi and Camille resisted the urge to sneer and start destroying the place but knew they had to focus on their mission so the humans are safe… for now.

Entering a loud bar the two generals looked around for their Red Ranger.

"Over there." Camille said motioning to an empty booth in the corner with only a single occupant.

Before she could walk over Katsumi stopped her.

"Wait, I know her." Said Katsumi recognizing the foul-mouthed redhead from the retrieval her former container went on

"Really what do you know of her?" Camille questioned wanting to know who's going to be the leader of the Psycho Rangers

"Not much, my container encountered her on a previous mission, her names Tayuya I believe. Though from what I did see of her she definitely has the strength and fierceness of a tiger. She also has quite the mouth on her." Said Katsumi, Camille nodding knowing it'll be good

Katsumi also couldn't help but be reminded of another hot-headed redhead she knew.

With that both generals walked over to the booth, sliding in across from Tayuya who looked them up and down.

"The fuck you bitches want?" Tayuya questioned, Camille almost gawking at her gall

'Oh yeah she has to be related to Kushina.' Katsumi thought remembering her second Jinchuuriki

"We have a proposition for you." Katsumi said seeing Camille about to say something

"No thanks I'm interested in whatever you two get up." Dismissed Tayuya, Camille hissing slightly while Katsumi clenched her fists

"Not that kind of proposition. Our master sent us out to find a group of select individuals to a join a group he's forming, and we wish for you to be the leader." Said Katsumi

"Been there, done that, bought the fucking t-shirt, no thanks." Said Tayuya getting up to leave

She already had to deal with one master and a group of morons, she wasn't about to deal with another.

"Even if we could remove that nasty hickey on your neck." Katsumi said, making Tayuya pause

Her Curse Mark was the only thing left from her time serving Orochimaru, she couldn't use it without the risk of Orochimaru locating her, as knowing that snake-faced fucker he wouldn't want a loose end like her running around.

If they could remove it…

"Tell me what exactly I'd be doing?" Tayuya questioned wanting to knowing all the details before she made a decision

Looking at each other Camille and Katsumi shared matching smirks before Camille pulled out the red morpher placing it in front of Tayuya

Grabbing the sunglasses Tayuya looked at them confused, what the hell was she supposed to do with sunglasses.

"How about you put those on and take them on a test drive." Said Camille smiling maliciously

Looking at the glasses with new found curiosity, Tayuya realized they were a weapon.

'This is gonna be fun.' Thought Tayuya slipping them on over her eyes immediately feeling power coursing through her

*Later*

Katsumi and Camille watched pleased as the village they were just in going up in flames as the humans panicked. While above it all was a large demonic looking red tiger.

"One down, four to go." Said Katsumi

*With Mantis*

"Yes go Rinshi!" Mantis shouted in glee as the Rinshi terrorized another village

This had been the fifth village they've attacked and Mantis could feel his power increasing with all of the humans fear. He feels unstoppable and if he destroys enough villages maybe Dai Shi will even make him a general!

'Yes General Mantis, I like the sound of that.' Thought Mantis in excitement

Though he was snapped from his thoughts when he saw all the Rishi suddenly burst into dust signaling they were destroyed.

"What?! Who dares attack, show yourself human?!" Mantis demanded looking around

"Up here." Said a young female voice

Looking Mantis saw a girl standing on a roof wearing blue and white clothes, long blue tinted black hair tied in a ponytail, black and red eyes staring at him in disinterest, and wielding a sword.

"You! You dare attack human! I will crush you!" Mantis shouted

"I honestly don't care who or what you are but you interrupted my training." The girl said jumping down

"Ha! You think you can take me don't make me lau-" Mantis suddenly stopped when he felt a striking pain in his chest

Looking he was shocked to see the girls now lightning covered sword protruding from his chest.

"If you spent as much time fighting as you do talking you might have proved a challenge." Said the girl pulling her sword out and jumping back flipping through handsigns

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

The girl released a massive fireball straight towards Mantis who couldn't move due the lightning still paralyzing his body. He only had time to let out a scream before he exploded leaving nothing behind.

'What a waste of time.' Thought Satsuki leaving the village to return to her training without any further distractions

*With Naruto*

Naruto roared as he spin kicked a Rinshi through a tree, before turning and delivering a palm thrust to another. Looking at the last remaining Rinshi Naruto was surrounded by a purple and yellow aura before unleashed his dark lion spirit destroying the Rinshi.

Laughing evilly Naruto grabbed his cloak and returned to his temple, he was growing into his new powers nicely. Though he still needed to train, considering his previous lack of skill aside from the Rasengan and Shadow Clones.

Though the moment he entered the temple he paused as he sensed Mantis being destroyed.

'Tsk, that fool he should have known better than to face a superior opponent.' Naruto thought seeing the last moments Mantis was alive before being killed by his former teammate

Though the bug should consider himself lucky, if he had returned in failure a second time Naruto would have destroyed him himself. But Naruto was pleased to see Satsuki again, even more seeing she has grown much stronger. After merging with Dai Shi, Naruto wasn't afraid to be more open with his feelings for her, in fact he hoped to reunite with her one day and bring her into the fold.

"No matter, I already have the perfect replacement." Naruto said summoning another animal statue this one being a Buffalo

"Rinshi!" Summoned Naruto as a Rinshi hopped forward

"The Spirit of the Buffalo, use it to bring the humans to heel." Naruto said placing the statue on the Rinshi as it transformed

"And due well to learn from Mantis' mistakes otherwise I will show you how unwise it is to displease me." Threatened Naruto

"Yes master Dai Shi." Buffalord bowed

"Good, now go." Naruto ordered as Buffalord left with the Rinshi

As Naruto watched his newest creature leave an errant thought crossed his mind.

'I believe it's time I paid my home a visit.' Thought Naruto vanishing in a shunshin

*Ruins of Uzushiogakure*

Looking around Naruto frowned as he looked at the ruins of the village once home to the Uzumaki clan. A once powerful clan reduced to only him and any that were lucky enough to escape, though Naruto did feel pride that required three of the Five Great Villages banding together to destroy his clan.

'I can still hear the screams.' Naruto thought hearing the screams and sounds of battle ringing in his ears

If he focused enough he could even see faint images of people running, fighting, and dying. His connection to Dai Shi having made him much more spiritually aware.

Naruto stopped walking when he stepped on something, looking down Naruto's eyes widened in rage at what it was.

A Konoha headband.

Looking around at all the skeletons on the ground he took a closer look and found several of them were wearing Konoha uniforms and caring weapons.

The more Naruto saw the more enraged he became. Naruto then turned to the tower in the center of the village, likely where the village leader stayed, if he wanted answers he'd likely find them there.

Entering the tower Naruto made his way to the leaders office, upon entering he saw it was surprisingly intact given the rest of the village was destroyed.

'It must have been sealed so no one could enter it. Either the seals eventually faded with time or they recognize me as an Uzumaki.' Naruto thought

Looking around the office Naruto saw nothing of interest, until he saw a letter on the desk. Grabbing the letter Naruto opened it as he began reading.

 _To my fellow Uzumaki, as only an Uzumaki could have passed the blood seals around this office, if you are reading this then my worse fears have come to pass, Uzushiogakure has fallen._

 _Though this saddens me it also brings me hope that there are still survivors of my clan, scattered as they may be. Before I say anything else I must warn you, Konohagakure can no longer be trusted, they have betrayed the Uzumaki clan! Our spies have reported that the Hokage and elders of Konoha have leaked how to break through the sealing barrier surrounding the village to our enemies, even now I can see the gathered army coming towards us._

 _While I have no hope of surviving this battle, my hope is that the surviving Uzumaki will deliver vengeance on this injustice and betrayal, to show the Elemental Countries why you should never cross an Uzumaki. To aid in this look in the bottom left drawer of my desk, in the back you will find a blood seal with three strange items that were discovered many years ago and kept safe. You will also find all of the Uzumaki clans secret Jutsu hidden behind the bookshelf._

 _With this I go to my death and I leave these parting words my fellow Uzumaki_

 _Show the world your wrath._

 _Arashi Uzumaki, Godaime Uzukage_

Naruto's entire body was shaking with rage as he was surrounded by a dark gold aura his lion spirit responding to his anger.

'I will kill every last one of those worthless humans!' Naruto swore mentally

He will show them the power they so feared, they will pay for their betrayal in blood.

Setting the letter down Naruto opened the drawer described in the letter, finding the seal. Biting his thumb Naruto wiped the blood on the seal making it glow before releasing what was sealed within.

Naruto was surprised when he saw it was an ornate wooden box, that wasn't what surprised him though. What did was the three claws on the lid.

'What would something from the Order of the Claw be doing here?' Naruto wondered opening the box

Seeing the contents made Naruto smile viciously, as within the box were a set of black sunglasses, a green belt, and an aqua blue wristband.

"Well now, isn't this interesting." Commented Naruto channeling his dark power into the items

"Hello Bat, Elephant, and Shark." Naruto said as they transformed

Sealing the newly gained morphers Naruto exited the tower before throwing his head back and roaring unleashing his black lion spirit which jumped towards and formed over his body covering Naruto in his black lion armor.

"It's time to show the world my power." Stated Naruto planning to locate the Shark, Bat, and Elephant rangers himself

Better than simply recalling Camille and Katsumi from locating the other rangers.

*Timeskip-Three Days-with Katsumi and Camille*

"Why are we here in this shithole?" Tayuya demanded annoyed as she, Katsumi, and Camille walked through a small village in the middle of the night

A few days had passed since she became the red ranger and so far she's loving her new job, with the power she got from her newly awaken tiger spirit. She had also changed her clothes to the red ranger uniform, with some modification to suit her style, namely cutting the pants to just above her knees and cutting the long sleeves off her top to make them shorter.

"For the last time we are here to locate another ranger, now would you kindly shut up." Said Camille through gritted teeth not sure how much longer she can last before attempting to kill the girl

"Whatever I don't see how a ranger could be here of all places, Yumegakure is hardly on any maps." Tayuya stated glaring at the small Hidden Village

"It doesn't matter where a person hails from, what matters is the power of their animal spirit and this person has a very strong wolf spirit." Katsumi retorted holding the wolf morpher

Tayuya scoffing and crossing her arms looking around when she spotted someone jumping across the rooftops.

"Hide!" Tayuya hissed pulling Katsumi and Camille into an alley

"What are-"

"Shh! Look." Said Tayuya pointing to the person on a roof a short distance

Looking Katsumi and Camille were surprised and confused when they saw it was Naruto.

"Hey, I recognized that shithead, he was part of the team who were after the Uchiha." Tayuya said smirking as prepared to pound the loudmouth brat into the ground

Only to be stopped by Katsumi.

"That's not him, I'd recognize his chakra anywhere and that's not him." Katsumi said having been sealed in Naruto his entire life she knew his signature better than anyone

Plus Naruto's chakra was now much darker with his merging with Dai Shi.

The three watched as the fake Naruto slapped a sealing tag on his face before to their shock transformed into a copy of Katsumi in her fox form.

"Oh hell no!" Katsumi shouted in anger

No way was she going to let some no name human destroy a village while looking like her.

Only she can destroy villages!

"Wait, you can't." Said Camille stopping her

"The hell I can't! I'm not letting anyone go around destroying wearing my face!" Katsumi growled her chakra flaring

"Would you think for one moment! How do you think it would look if there were two Kyuubi's." Camille said before turning to Tayuya

"You think you can handle that?" Camille said pointing to the fake Kyuubi currently wreaking havoc

Before Tayuya would have said hell no, now though she felt she had a better chance with her tiger spirit, but still…

" I can hold it off for a while, but I… may need some back up." Said Tayuya reluctantly not liking to admit she needs help

"Just hold it off long enough for us to find the wolf ranger." Camille said before jumping away with the still struggling Katsumi

'Well here goes nothing.' Tayuya thought pulling out her morpher and putting it on clicking the button on the right

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" Tayuya said unleashing her tiger spirit

Jumping inside it she felt her suit materialize over her, there were some differences to what it normally looks like. With the addition of Naruto's dark power the ranger helmets now all possessed mouth designs filled with razor sharp teeth, extendable claws on the gauntlets, and the black stripes were more jagged.

Overall the changes were minor but still spoke volumes.

"Call to the beast inside! Free the Tiger!" Said Tayuya freeing her animal spirit which grew to giant proportion not as large as the fake Kyuubi but big enough to get its attention

"Good, now while Tayuya distracts that thing we will locate the next ranger." Said Camille seeing Tayuya engaging the fake Kyuubi in her zord

"Should have just let me do it, I'd rip that thing apart along with whoever dared try and replicate my glory." Growled Katsumi having calmed down a little

"Whatever let's go the wolf ranger is nearby." Camille said holding the morpher

The morpher lead them a short distance away from the village to three kids were watching the battle, two in sorrow at seeing their village being destroyed while third looked angry.

'Her.' Thought Camille seeing the morpher glow brightly in the girls presence

Sensing the girls spirit Camille was surprised at the strength of her wolf spirit.

'Even better, it'll be easy to bring her to our side if we offer her the power.' Camille thought smirking

"Hey you!" Camille called out getting the three teens attention

"You, are the ones responsible for this attack?!" Ryuka demanded glaring at Camille and Katsumi

"Us, no. We however are here to offer help." Said Camille smiling holding out the wolf morpher

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Asked Ryuka, Camille pointing towards Tayuya and her zord

"See that large tiger. Our… partner is currently piloting it, and you could do the same if you take this morpher, you'll be able to gain power to destroy the Kyuubi." Said Camille ignoring Katsumi's glare

Ryuka looked at the morpher in glee, to get the power to protect her village.

"Uh, Ryuka I'm not so sure about these people." Said Yomito

"Yeah something about them just seems off." Taisa agreed

Pushing aside her friends worries and concerns, Ryuka grabbed the morpher.

"Who cares if it means I have the power to stop the Kyuubi, I don't care." Said Ryuka putting the morpher on her wrist

"Excellent, to activate the morpher simply call out, 'Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed'." Camille instructed, Ryuka nodding before opening the morpher

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

*With Tayuya*

"Come on why won't you just stay down?!" Tayuya shouted as the fake Kyuubi got up again

No matter what she did the thing kept getting back up, even if it was a fake the thing was as strong as Katsumi.

Suddenly a large purple wolf zord jumped onto the fake Kyuubi.

"You looked like you could use some help." Said Ryuka through the comms

"About damn time. Now let's take care of this cheap knockoff." Said Tayuya

Ryuka said nothing to that merely focusing on defeating the Kyuubi and protecting her village.

"Out of curiosity how do we know she'll even join us, what's to stop her from simply keeping the morpher?" Questioned Katsumi watching gleefully as the poor excuse for a copy was being thrown about

"You forget Master Naruto fused his dark lion spirit into the morphers. Not only did it alter the suits, zords, and increase the power, but it'll also bring out the rangers darker nature making it easier to sway them to our side. Tayuya was already dark when we found her so getting her to join was easy." Explained Camille smiling seeing Ryuka and Tayuya tearing the fake Kyuubi apart piece by piece

Once they were finished the Kyuubi changed back into the ripped apart body of the person who transformed.

"Wait that's not Naruto Uzumaki." Said Ryuka seeing the body looked nothing like the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki instead this just some random person

"Yeah no shit. So then who helped this guy with that seal?" Tayuya wondered doubting this guy did this on his own

Looking around Ryuka soon spotted someone running across the roofs.

"There!" Ryuka said jumping after the person letting her claws out

Running towards the person Ryuka's claws gained a purple aura around them before once she got close enough and slashed the person deeply across the back.

"Now let's see who you are." Ryuka said grabbing the person and lifting them into the air

Though she nearly dropped them when she saw it was Gensui Amagiri.

"Gensui-sama, you caused this? Why?!" Demanded Ryuka wanting to know why her friends father would attack their own village

"Revenge, revenge for what your clan did to mine. I would have finally be rid of you Tenro and ruled Yumegakure and even the world with the Three-Heads and my False Tailed Beasts, but now it's ruined!" Gensui shouted in anger

"You… attacked your own village killing dozens of people over your petty revenge! What if your own son had been killed in this attack?!" Ryuka shouted, Gensui shrugging uncaringly

"All the better to motivate everyone in revenge against the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki" Said Gensui

"You'd kill your own son?" Said Ryuka in shock

"Of course I would! If it meant the completion of my goals, gladly!" Gensui sneered

Growling in anger Ryuka didn't hesitate before swiping her claws across his throat. Dropping him Ryuka watched as he choke on his own blood before the last bit of life left him.

"Rot in hell." Muttered Ryuka, Tayuya whistling in amazement

"Wow, remind me not to get on your bad side." Tayuya said crossing her arms as she de-morphed

"So you're the one who was in that giant tiger?" Questioned Ryuka de-morphing as well

"Yep, I'm guessing Katsumi and Camille told you everything." Replied Tayuya

"Not… really. They just said I'd have the power to defeat that fake Kyuubi, nothing else." Ryuka said

Grinning widely Tayuya wrapped an arm around Ryuka's shoulder guiding her back to the others.

"Then allow me. I'm sure you'll love what you hear." Said Tayuya smirking knowing they'll be getting a new ally

 **So, what did you think, good. Yes Tayuya is the Psycho Jungle Fury Red Ranger and Ryuka, who is a game exclusive character, is the Psycho Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger. Naruto has also traveled to Uzu and discovered several things including three new morphers. Yeah that about sums it up, so review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Edit: I changed Sasuke to Satsuki.**

 **Storm out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! It's been a while since I updated "Lion's Wrath" but here it is a new chapter. Not much to say other than hope you enjoy the chapter. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

Tsunade sorted through several old documents. She's been doing just about anything she can to take her mind off of Naruto's death, whether it doing paperwork, going outside, drinking, or sorting through old documents from the time of her sensei, grandfather, and grand-uncle.

She's once again started wearing her grandfather's necklace, while vowing to never give it to another one of her loved ones again, not wanting to anyone else she cares about to die.

'Maybe I should have just gotten rid of it years ago, let someone else deal with this damn thing.' Tsunade thought as the necklace only contained nothing but bad memories for her

Suddenly something fell out of one of the stacks of paper, looking Tsunade saw a small leather bound journal.

'Huh? Isn't this Sarutobi-sensei's?' Thought Tsunade having seen her sensei writing in it a few times during her teams time as Genin under him

Grabbing the journal Tsunade idly flipped through it before stopping on a random page and started reading. Most of it was meaningless stuff, mission logs when he was still an active Shinobi, his thoughts and opinions on certain matters, ordinary entries one would expect in a journal.

"Huh?" Tsunade said coming to another page but found the next few pages were stuck together along the edges to make it look like several single pages rather than multiple ones

Frowning Tsunade pulled out a letter opener and cut along the edges separating the pages. Setting the letter opener down Tsunade opened up the now separated pages to see what was written.

Though after the first sentence Tsunade wished she hadn't opened the journal to begin with.

Each page listed numerous plots and plans orchestrated by her sensei. All of them involving plans to strengthen Konoha and weaken their enemies through any means necessary, something Tsunade expected from Danzo not her sensei. Even worse was several pages dedicated to a plan of leaking weaknesses in the defenses of Uzushiogakure to enemy villages, with the goal of eliminating the Uzumaki Clan the only clan with members that can contain the Kyuubi and learning the Uzumaki's secret Fuinjutsu. What really pushed Tsunade over the edge though was when she got to the most recent entries, Sarutobi was manipulating Naruto, pretending to be a grandfather figure to him to make sure he remained loyal to Konoha, not wanting the Jinchuuriki to go rogue.

'Damn you, you old monkey. I thought you were better than Danzo, but you're no different.' Tsunade thought gripping the journal tightly

Slamming the journal on her desk hard to leave cracks. Tsunade was tempted, so very tempted, to resign as Hokage and leave this village of hypocrisy and corruption, built on lies and the bodies of her grandmothers clan. But she knew if she left that'd leave Danzo to become Hokage and knowing that warmonger he'd only make things worse for everyone, not just in Konoha but all of the Elemental Nations.

Knowing she was stuck with the hat and staying her Tsunade held her head in her hands as she shook her head. Thinking about it she remembered something her grandfather once told her about why Madara Uchiha had left the village.

'He was right, this village is just a failed experiment.' Tsunade thought, while letting out a bitter chuckle at how a Senju, especially one that's the Hokage, is agreeing with an Uchiha; especially the one that became the very first Konoha Shinobi to go rogue.

*With Naruto*

Naruto looked around disinterestedly at the small village. Currently he was in the Land of the Sea, he was here to find someone who can become his Psycho Shark Ranger.

'Whoever they are they must have a strong shark spirit to lead me all the way out here.' Naruto thought feeling the Shark Morpher react

"Look there she is."

"That girl, she's one that was taken by the sea demons."

"Yeah there's the monster."

'Hm.' Thought Naruto picking up pieces of conversations

Seeing several people gathered together, whispering and pointing somewhere Naruto looked to see a young girl wearing bandages all over her body. Pulling out the Shark Morpher Naruto smirked when it reacted when he held up in the girls direction.

"There you are." Naruto whispered pocketing the morpher

Seeing the girl leaving Naruto followed her at a distance until she got home. Seeing the girls home was a small shack with graffiti covering the front made Naruto frown in anger, reminded of his own time in Konoha.

"Look it's the monster!"

"Get her!"

Hearing is this Naruto looked and saw several kids throwing rocks at the girl, with the girl not even trying to defend herself as the rocks hit her.

'Oh hell no!' Naruto thought

Seeing one of the kids throw another rock, Naruto jumped in front of the girl grabbing the rock and glared at the kids.

"Beat it you worthless runts!" Naruto growled glaring at the kids, though they surprisingly didn't back down

"Who are you, a friend of the monster?!"

"Yeah get lost doofus we don't any more freaks here!"

"Yeah loser!"

Naruto's anger grew with each insult, but it finally peaked when one of the brats dared run up and try to kick him in the shin.

Yeah they're dead.

Grabbing the brat that attempted to kick him by the throat, Naruto glared at the other brats. Clenching his fist around the rock still in his grasp Naruto broke it into several small fragments. Opening his hand with the rock fragments held between his fingers all of them with dangerously sharp edges, Naruto then threw the fragments at the brats at blinding speed. Given these children were only civilians they had no time to react or dodge before the rock fragments impaled their bodies before falling over dead.

"Now for you." Naruto said looking to the brat he was still holding by the throat, the kid now shaking in fear

Going over to the ocean shore Naruto then threw the brat as hard and as far as he could into the ocean. Given how far he was thrown and how young he was it's unlikely he knew how to swim and if he did then he'll run out of energy long before he makes back to shore. Either way he'll drown at the bottom of the ocean, which is exactly what Naruto wanted.

Turning back to the girl Naruto saw her look at him in horror at what he just did.

"What have you done?" The girl muttered knowing this will be just the excuse the villagers need to do worse things to her

"I killed several nuisances, and you're welcome by the way for helping you." Naruto said sarcastically

"Helping me? You've only made things worse!" The girl shouted before she ran off into the ocean and diving under the water

'Damnit. I didn't even get to offer her the chance to join me.' Naruto cursed mentally

Sighing Naruto sensed where the girl was going and took off running across the water after her.

Narrowing his eyes Naruto looked to the island where the girl was going, if he remembered correctly that was Demon Island.

'Why would she go here?' Thought Naruto

Summoning his lion spirit Naruto donned his Black Lion Armor and ran ahead of the girl to the island, knowing there was must be something, or someone, there.

Arriving at the island shore Naruto saw a large Torii gate acting as an entrance to the shore. Continuing onward Naruto found a cave entrance, frowning he could sense someone within making him continue on.

Going through the cave Naruto saw it lead to a descending staircase.

'Hm, if I could wager a guess this must be one of Orochimaru's many hidden bases scattered throughout the Nations. Possibly one he's abandoned because it was discovered or he lost interest in what the base was researching. The latter seems more likely given someone is still here.' Naruto thought going down the stairs

Searching for the sole inhabitant of the base Naruto found them within a lab containing numerous glass cylinder containers all filled with humanoid fish creatures. While the person he was searching for had his back to the door standing at a table with several medical tools.

"Ah, Isaribi you're back. Tell me what have you come to report?" Questioned the man

'Isaribi? I'm guessing that's the girls name.' Naruto thought walking up until he was directly behind the man

"Well are you going to say something or no-GAH!" The man screamed in pain when Naruto slammed his head down on the table and held him there

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm someone a lot worse." Said Naruto grabbing the mans arm and twisting it behind his back getting another cry of pain

"Now then I'm going to ask you questions and you're going to answer them, if you don't or I sense you lying I'm going to start breaking things, got it." Naruto said, as the man glared at him

"You, you'll regret thi-AAAAAH!" Screamed the man when Naruto twisted his wrist enough to break it

"You act like you have any power in this situation. Now first question, the girl, Isaribi, what's your connection to her?" Said Naruto giving the mans arm another twist to get him talking

"Alright, alright she's a prototype of my experiment to create the ultimate underwater Shinobi. That's my goal to create a Ninja Corps for underwater warfare, imagine Shinobi that can fight on land and sea they'd be unstoppable." The man said gleefully

"Why is she helping you?" Naruto continued, as the man laughed

"She doesn't have a choice, if she doesn't help with my research she won't get a cure to her condition. That's the only reason she's helping to be cured of what I did to her." Answered the man

"And do you have a way to cure her?" Questioned Naruto since it'd go a long way to earning the girls trust if he could cure her of her condition

Though Naruto knew that was hopeless when he man scoffed.

"Of course not, I never knew how to cure her. I was going to dissect the stupid girl once she was no longer of any use to me!" The man admitted

"Wh-what?" Said Isaribi standing at the entrance of the lab and hearing what Amachi just said

Looking to her Naruto dismissed his armor revealing who he was and went over to Isaribi still holding Amachi in his grip.

"He was never going to cure you, he doesn't even know how. He was only using you for his own goals and would have disposed of you when your use ran out. Typical human behavior, using others for their own end." Naruto sneered before stomping on Amachi's legs snapping it in two

The man scientist screamed in agony at his leg being broken, he had always been used to being the one inflicting pain on people but never being the pain who pain was inflicted on.

Naruto threw Amachi at Isaribi's feet, knowing he wasn't his to kill.

"You know you left so quickly early you never gave me the chance to make you an offer." Stated Naruto

"Why would I accept anything from you." Isaribi retorted

"Because I can give you power, power to take vengeance on him and all those villagers that saw you as a monster." Naruto said taking out the Shark Morpher and throwing it Isaribi

"The choice is yours, you can be prey or you can rise to become a true predator." Said Naruto

Isaribi looked at the object Naruto had given her, then to Amachi who was cowering on the floor. He had taken everything from her, her life, her freewill, and now her hope to be normal again she had nothing left to lose. Now this stranger who she saw murder in cold blood was offering her power, though considering she just learned the last person she trusted lied to her, she didn't feel like trusting a stranger. But she had nothing left to lose and everything to gain.

"I want to be a predator." Isaribi stated strapping the wrist band to her right wrist that turned into device shaped like a sharks head

"That unleash the beast within." Said Naruto smirking

*Later*

Naruto, back in his armor, stood beside Isaribi as they watched the Land of the Sea village burn to the ground all the villagers already dead.

Isaribi was now dressed in her Psycho Shark Ranger uniform feeling stronger than ever and feeling dark satisfaction at having revenge on everyone that hated her and Amachi for what he did to her.

"You've done well Isaribi, now let's go we still have much work to do." Naruto said, Isaribi nodding

"Yes, Naruto-sama." Said Isaribi as they turned to leave

'Everything is coming along quite nicely, I've located and recruited one of my Psycho Rangers, and destroyed another human village. Yes things are going quite nicely. I wonder how Camilla and Kasumi are doing?' Naruto thought wondering how his two generals are doing

*With Camille and Kasumi*

"Come on, why aren't any of these things pointing us in the right direction." Kasumi growled out as she held the remaining morphers none of them have directed them to their next Psycho Ranger

"Glaring at them won't work you know." Stated Camille though mentally admitting she was also growing frustrated that they haven't located another Psycho Ranger

They had great luck finding Tayuya and Ryuka, but now it seems their luck has run out as after locating Ryuka neither the Cheetah, Jaguar, or Rhino Morphers have been reacting or pointing them in direction of possible candidates.

"Why don't we set up camp. It's getting late and I doubt wondering around in the dark will help in our search." Ryuka said now wearing her purple Wolf Ranger attire though the top part was a vest rather than a jacket

"Very well, I suppose it'd be best to stop for the night." Admitted Camille

Suddenly Kasumi stopped moving as her entire body stiffened getting the attention of her companions.

"Oi, you just gonna stand there all fucking day long or can we keep going." Tayuya said annoyed at both having to travel for so long and at the sudden stop

Rather than respond Kasumi suddenly ran off into the forest.

"After her quickly!" Camille ordered as they ran after Kasumi not knowing what caused her strange behavior but knowing they can't let lose track of her, especially since she still has the morphers

Trailing after Kasumi, Camille, Ryuka, and Tayuya soon arrived at a cave entrance.

"Tayuya does Orochimaru have any bases here?" Camille asked, the redhead shaking her head

"Not as far as I know, then again knowing that pedo-snake he probably has plenty of bases his minions don't know about." Answered Tayuya

"Well be on the safe side we don't know what's in here." Camille stated

Just as she said that they all heard Kasumi screaming in anger followed by numerous loud crashes.

"Never mind, if anything is in there it probably won't be alive much longer." Camille corrected as they entered the cave

Following the sound of Kasumi's screams and heavy objects being thrown around, they soon found the vixen in a large antechamber filled with lab equipment, most of which was currently smashed from the raging Tailed Beast.

"Kasumi, mind explaining why you suddenly flew off the rails and are destroying this place?" Camille asked

"That masked fucker! The one that controlled me with his fucking Sharingan, I can smell his scent all over this place and sense remains of his Chakra!" Kasumi yelled kicking a metal table that flew across the chamber and shattered against the wall

"Okay. Well how about instead of destroying this place we look around and see if we can find any useful information or at least salvage anything of use." Said Camille tersely

While she can understand Kasumi's hatred for the masked Uchiha that controlled her, she also would have preferred not destroying anything that could have proved useful to their master.

Growling Kasumi punched the chambers wall collapsing it and revealing a hidden chamber.

"Holy shit, her bitch fit actually did something good." Tayuya said

"Little girl, I will tear your world a-fucking-sunder!" Growled Kasumi

"Enough, can we just see what the Uchiha wanted to keep hidden." Camille said tiredly as she massaged her temples to ease her growing migraine

Why did she have to deal with two short-tempered redheads?

Entering the hidden chamber the first thing the four girls saw was a hospital bed with an unconscious teenage girl laying on it. The girl had long brown hair and wearing a hospital gown. Seeing the girl Kasumi frowned as she recognized her, having seen her in passing when she was sealed in both Kushina and later Naruto neither knowing her personally only knowing she was an Uchiha.

'Except there should only be three Uchiha alive, Naruto's teammate, her brother, and the masked bastard. So, how is she still alive?' Wondered Kasumi before seeing Camille looking over several papers

"Hm, it seems that masked man kept that girl, Izumi, alive for the purpose of using her to create a new Uchiha clan for his plans. He's kept her in a medical coma, while seals are placed around this chamber making it so she doesn't need to be fed, hydrated, and the like, though they also had the side-effect of halting her aging process. So, she's at the same age as when she was supposed to die, how interesting." Camille commented as she began thinking of how this could benefit her masters plans

"So, should we kill her? I say we kill her." Said Kasumi as her claws popped out and ready to rake them across the girls throat

Killing her not only would satisfy some of her hatred for all things Uchiha, but it'd be mercy considering what the masked man had planned for the girl. Better to die than be turned into a baby factory.

"Wait!" Camille hissed grabbing Kasumi's wrist

"If we kill her now what then? This would amount to nothing, but if we took her back to the temple and wake her up, we could earn her loyalty and gain powerful ally in the long run. One who's completely loyal to our master." Camille said, as Kasumi looked at her in annoyance

Sure she knew it'd be useful to have an Uchiha on their side, given Kasumi knew first hand just how powerful their eyes can be, that didn't mean she had to like it.

"Fine, we'll bring back to the temple." Kasumi said

"Perfect. Ryuka, Tayuya change of plans we're returning to the temple. I hope you're ready to meet Dai Shi." Camille said to the two Psycho Rangers, Ryuka nodding while Tayuya rolled her eyes

*Timeskip-Dai Shi's Temple*

Stepping up to the temple doors that opened for them Kasumi and Camille entered followed by Tayuya and Ryuka, the latter of whom was carrying the still unconscious Izumi.

"Kasumi, Camille you've returned. With only two Psycho Rangers I see." Naruto, wearing his Lion Armor, said from his throne while Isaribi, now wearing her aqua blue Shark Ranger uniform, stood next to him

Naruto was wearing his Lion Armor as he wanted to keep his identity a secret from his Psycho Rangers until he had their complete trust and loyalty. Isaribi already saw his face as he doubts she knows who he was to begin with.

The Chameleon and Kitsune stepped forward and bowed to their master.

"Forgive us Dai Shi for coming up short in our search. We were only able to locate the Psycho Tiger Ranger and the Psycho Wolf Ranger, we could not find Psycho Cheetah, Psycho Jaguar, or Psycho Rhino." Camille said while hoping he wouldn't be angered at their failure to locate all the Psycho Rangers

"It matters little. We have three Psycho Rangers at the very least, may I introduce Isaribi our new Psycho Shark Ranger." Naruto said, as Isaribi stepped down and approached her fellow Psycho Rangers

"Hello." Isaribi greeted

"Sup." Said Tayuya

"Nice to meet you." Ryuka replied

"Mmm, I can guess you also the Elephant and Bat morphers." Said Camille

"Yes. For now though focus on training our current Psycho Rangers. Now tell me who is our guest." Naruto said motioning to the unconscious Izumi

"This is Izumi Uchiha, who was believed to have died during the Uchiha Massacre but was in fact held captive by the masked man that controlled me. We brought her back here as we believed she could prove to be a great ally in the future." Kasumi said

Naruto hummed in thought, this could definitely prove useful for his plans.

"You both have done well. Take Izumi to a spare room then begin training our three Psycho Rangers." Ordered Naruto

"Yes Dai Shi." Said both women

'Everything is coming along nicely. Soon the natural order of the world will be restored, with animals returned to their right place at the top of the food chain.' Naruto thought

Yes soon humans will know who the true King of the Jungle is.

*With Buffalord*

"Yes, another worthless human village destroyed! Let's go Rinshi, for Lord Dai Shi!" Buffalord shouted as he and the Rinshi he was commanding walked away from the burning wreckage of one of many villages they have visited and destroyed

 **So, what did you think, good. Yep Tsunade has found out some rather nasty secrets about her sensei, Naruto has found hid Psycho Shark Ranger in Isaribi, and Kasumi and Camille have found someone who is supposed to be dead. I wonder how will this all pan out in the end, well I don't wonder you all are wondering though. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


End file.
